deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rebecca Chang
Race I noticed a little edit-skirmish between the karenrocks girl and other users about Rebecca's race. Karen thinks Rebecca is Asian. I personally believe she isn't. What do others think? Lets come up with a compromise so we don't keep adding/deleting the same thing over and over again. --Mistertrouble189 02:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the mess :c... but i think she's asain due to her skin color and her eyes. they can't make her spanish or people will just call her a clone of Isabella Keyes who looks very much like her. LOLs :B 02:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks *We just learned her last name, not her race :D Sure Chang is Asian, but what if Asian parents adopted her and she's white!! =P --Mistertrouble189 18:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Anything is possible, Karen. But I was clearly kidding. --Mistertrouble189 18:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, seriously Karen, calm down. The Yoshiman 97 19:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) lol o.o yoshi you here I think she is asian!! Yup. Watch talk pages to make sure no disagreements, arguments, or flame wars are happening. The Yoshiman 97 20:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) She could be of asain and caucasin mix which would make her eurasian, her last name could mean that her father is asain and her mother is caucasin then again im just guessingDeirdreKent101 15:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -She doesn't look anything like an East Asian Caucasian mix. People who are mixed East Asian/Caucasian look like Keanu Reeves, Brandon Lee, Maggie Q, etc She looks 100% East Asian or at least overwhelmingly East Asian. She certainly can't pass the 1 drop rule, and she looks way too East Asian to be considered any sort of mix. If she is considered mixed, then you might as well consider any Caucasian with black/dark brown hair to be a Eurasian mix too. (Kate Beckinsale for example, is considered Caucasian instead of Eurasian, even though she is 1/8 Asian or something) I deleted it since I had it spoiled before I had even come around here. IPs should be banned for posting spoilers that massive. :/ Asian-American - One parent Asian the other American, and she was raised in America. NT92 03:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Asian-American, it even says it in the notebook file. CJDeathBlade 08:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, Asian American doesn't mean you're half Asian and half American. That's the most ignorant thing I've heard all day. An Asian American is just a person of Asian descent (ancestry from anywhere in Asia) who has American citizenship. Two Chinese/Indian/etc immigrants who have a kid - their kid will be an Asian American. -DeadRisingAgainz No offence, but it's a dead issue. Alockwood1 00:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Guys, It clearly states she's Asian-American. Didn't any of you read this page? --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 18:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Dude, this conversation is two years old. I think we have it worked out. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 20:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I didn't relies how old it is XD --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 14:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Been dead for a long time- well over two years. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :For furture references, you can always look at somebody's signature to see when they left the message. --Nixerix (talk) 22:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Editing Why does this page have the main article inside the overview? Can anyone fix that? Every time i press edit, the page turn normal. ' 00:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC)' :Somebody messed up the template. So I fixed the template which has fixed the pages for Dead Rising 2 characters. Thank you for pointing this out. --Nixerix (talk) 05:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC)